1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording devices and methods for suppressing contact between a pressing member and a recording unit.
2. Related Art
Recording devices configured to form images by discharging ink onto recording target media have been used. Among such recording devices, a recording device that includes a pressing member configured to press a recording target medium supported by a medium support unit is disclosed in JP-A-2011-16268, for example.
However, when an existing recording device, such as the one disclosed in JP-A-2011-16268, that includes a pressing member for pressing a recording target medium supported by a medium support unit is used, there is a case in which the pressing member is raised by the recording target medium and floats because of the recording target medium being transported in an oblique manner or the like. As a result, a recording unit makes contact with the floating pressing member so as to raise a risk that at least one of the recording unit, the pressing member, and the recording target medium is damaged.